KAKASAKU
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: Tres ONE-SHOTS, tres historias sobre esta particular pareja. Espero que las disfruten y no dejen de comentar. Agradezco a quienes me ofrecieron sus ideas para poder crear estas historias.
1. A TU LADO

A TU LADO:

Cuando Sakura y Naruto viajan a una dimensión alterna, (Naruto Shippuden: Camino Ninja), todo es distinto, nada parece estar en orden, sus amigos y compañeros de toda la vida se comportan diferente, pero sin duda alguna el mayor cambio de ambos está en su propia casa, allí Naruto encuentra a sus padres vivos, pero Sakura está casi completamente sola, aunque hay un ninja que está con ella en esa alterada realidad.

Sakura aún intentaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, llevaba todo el día intentándolo, pero todo estaba patas arriba, el comportamiento de sus amigos, eran tan contrario a lo que verdaderamente eran, Ino tan recatada, Hinata tan gruñona, nada tenía sentido, Sasuke estaba en la Hoja y con una actitud que nada tenía que ver con su reserva acostumbrada, se podría decir que era hasta coqueto, se supone que su padre había sido el héroe de la Aldea, no podía ser verdad, pero su rostro estaba tallado en el muro Hokage, todos parecía de acuerdo con esa versión, con el hecho de que ahora ella era huérfana, hija de una leyenda. Naruto tenía a sus padres, pero ella estaba sola en una casa muy grande. Su compañero también estaba tan confundido como ella, y pasó tanto tiempo a su lado como pudo, pero debía volver a su casa, sus padres lo esperaban.

-Volveré tan pronto como pueda, Sakura-chan.

-Descuida, estaré bien –

Pero la verdad era que no, estaba en un mundo completamente desconocido, no creía reconocer a nadie, ni tan siquiera a su mejor amiga, Ino. Era egoísta, pero deseó que su rubio amigo volviera a primera hora del día para acompañarla. ¿Cómo podría soportar estar tan sola?

Se sentó en el sofá pero el silencio era tanto que pronto la incomodó, no podía estar allí, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de soledad, al principio no parecía tan malo, pero unas horas le bastaron para darse cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a sus padres. Se levantó de un brinco, iría con Naruto, era su único refugio, y ya se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando esta comenzó a abrirse, debía ser él.

-Me alegra que estés aquí – comentó, pero resultó que no era su compañero sino su sensei y parecía tan normal como siempre - ¿Qué hace aquí? – susurró para ella misma.

-Lamento llegar tarde.

-¿Tarde?

-La Godaime me retuvo más tiempo del que esperaba – el ninja entró con absoluta confianza, eso la sorprendió – Traje comida –

Sakura lo examinó de pies a cabeza, seguía siendo el mismo, o así parecía, tenía su característica máscara, el semblante despreocupado y su tono de voz era el mismo, relajado. Era bueno saber que alguien seguía tan normal como siempre, quizá con un poco más de confianza, pero nada que pudiera asustarla.

-¿Sucede algo? – el ninja la observó con atención.

-No.

-Entonces es mejor que comamos antes de que la cena se enfríe.

La joven tenía un sinfín de preguntas, la relación con su sensei era buena, siempre lo había sido, pero nunca habían compartido una cena sólo para ellos dos, nunca en su casa, eso ni pensarlo, y ahora él se presentaba con comida, entraba a su casa y lo más extraño de todo era que parecía que tenían una clase de rutina, él se había disculpado por llegar tarde, así que ella debía estarlo esperando. No tenía sentido.

Preparó su plato de comida y su sensei hizo lo mismo, parecía tan cómodo con ella, en su casa y solos, quizá se veían para comer una vez por semana, o algo así. Sakura dio algunos bocados, no podía quejarse de la comida, estaba deliciosa y ella tenía hambre, con todo lo que había sucedió se había olvido de comer, además la compañía le venía bien. Todo iba perfectamente, hasta que Kakashi, después de preparar su plato, bajó su máscara y comenzó a comer.

Sakura casi se atraganta viendo esa escena, era el rostro de sus sensei, lo veía completamente, sin máscara, su perfecta nariz al descubierto, sus mejillas, sus labios, su mentón, el mayor secreto que siempre había encerrado, ella lo estaba viendo, él se lo mostraba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Estás bien?- el ex ANBU acarició su espalda intentando calmar su tos, pero eso no funcionaba. Lo tenía tan cerca que no lo podía creer, sus ojos lo recorrían a detalle, no quería olvidar nada. Sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza, eso no era normal.

-Su rostro... yo nunca... es que...-

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No, ese es el problema, no tiene nada, ¡No tiene máscara! – Sakura se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, no podía seguirlo viendo, era algo demasiado privado.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Ya me habías visto sin máscara antes, ni siquiera la primera vez reaccionaste de esta forma.

-Estoy segura que estaba tan sorprendida como lo estoy ahora – suspiró intentando calmarse – Naruto, Sasuke y yo tratamos durante años ver su rostro, y de pronto usted se baja la máscara para comer, ¡y frente a mí!, ¡como si fuera lo más normal del mundo!

-Realmente estás actuando muy raro, Sakura, para empezar, ¿desde cuándo me hablas de "usted"?, hace mucho que dejaste de hacerlo, actúas como si no me esperaras esta noche, como si no cenáramos juntos todos los días, así que, ¿qué sucede?

-Nada... - no tenía sentido intentar explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, que ella y Naruto venían de otra dimensión muy distinta, no lo entendería y no le creería – Fue un día muy largo, sólo necesito descansar un poco.

-¿Segura que es sólo eso?

-Sí, mañana estaré mejor – se dio la vuelta y le ofreció la mejor sonrisa que pudo mostrarle, pero seguía terriblemente sonrojada y evitaba verlo directo a los ojos, no podría acostumbrarse a su rostro.

-De acuerdo – el ninja se acercó tanto, y aunque Sakura estaba por retroceder, le intrigaba la confianza que demostraba para con ella, esperaba todo, un abrazo o algo parecido, pero no que Kakashi la besara justo en la comisura de los labios, su corazón palpitó tan fuerte que parecía saldría de su pecho de un momento a otro. Su rosto debía estar rojo como tomate – Te veré mañana, descansa – y la besó de nuevo, en el mismo lugar, incluso la tomó por la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo, la joven se sentía ligera como una pluma – Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

La médico se quedó petrificada, ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?!, despidió al ninja con una sonrisa tímida e intentando no mostrarse tan aturdida como realmente se sentía. Había cosas extrañas en esa dimensión, pero había un límite entre lo extraño y lo imposible, y la joven sentía que acababa de sobrepasarlo.

Se quedó quieta en el mismo lugar, aunque ya estaba completamente sola, no lograba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, su sensei parecía el mismo, tenía el mismo semblante, la misma actitud, nada parecía fuera de lugar, pero ¿desde cuándo eran tan cercanos?, en el mundo real sólo era su sensei, nunca habían comido juntos, por lo que jamás había visto su rostro antes, no la visitaba de noche ni le traía comida, mucho menos se despedía con un beso, y sin máscara, tan cerca de su boca. Sakura había sentido sus tibios labios tocar su piel, esa ligera humedad en ellos, había estado tan cerca que su aroma seguía en sus pulmones. Su corazón seguía tan agitado como si él aún estuviera con ella.

Después de un largo rato de quedarse parada, completamente embobada recordando cada detalle de lo que había sucedido, decidió que era momento de irse a dormir. Con suerte todo sería un sueño y al día siguiente despertaría en el mundo real, donde todo era como se suponía debía ser. Mañana hablaría con Naruto, le diría todo lo que estaba sucediendo, en esos momentos él era el único que podría entenderla.

Fue hasta una de las habitaciones, la única que parecía ser de ella porque el resto de los dormitorios parecían deshabitados. Su cuarto con sábanas rosas y con algunos cojines, era muy simular al que estaba en el mundo real, sólo había un detalle que la confundía, una cama grande, una para dos personas. Observó con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que había objetos que no podían ser de ella, había kunais sobre un escritorio, un chaleco jounin y unas sandalias negras, eso no era suyo y casi podría apostar que era de un hombre. Tomó el chaleco y estaba por acercarlo a su nariz, sonaba ridículo pero quizá podría reconocer el olor, confirmar que era de un hombre, quizá de Naruto, aunque él no acostumbraba vestir de esa forma, sin mencionar que no era un jounin, debía ser de alguien que lo había dejado encargado con ella, pero entonces un detalle llamó su atención. Dejó esa prenda donde estaba y se acercó hasta una pequeña mesita junto a la cama, había algunas fotografías, una de sus padres, del equipo siete y algunas otras más, sin embargo había una que destacaba, una que no debía estar allí. Sakura la tomó con una mano y con la otra se tapó la boca pare reprimir un pequeño grito de sorpresa, era su sensei, era una fotografía de su sensei, él solo en la entrada de la Aldea, parecería no ser la gran cosa, después de todo era su instructor, pero en el marco de madera había corazones, de todos tamaños y colores, pegados ahí a propósito, intencionalmente para demostrar su amor hacia ese hombre, era un marco adornado por una joven enamorada.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Sakura dejando la fotografía en su lugar – Este no puede ser mi dormitorio, debe haber alguna clase de error, alguien más debe vivir aquí conmigo –

Confiada en su argumento, la joven paseo por toda la casa buscando su verdadera habitación, pero todas las que encontraba estaban vacías, una cama con sábanas, pero sin ropa en los armarios, sin ningún artículo personal, nada que indicara que alguien durmiera frecuentemente allí. Resignada volvió al único dormitorio que parecía habitado. No había error, ese era el suyo, los armarios estaban llenos de su ropa y también de ropa de alguien más, algunos chalecos jounin y camisas de manga larga. Sakura tomó una prenda y la llevó hasta su nariz.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó a la nada.

Esa prenda era, debía ser de su sensei, tenía su aroma. ¿Qué tan cercanos eran?

...

Sakura se movió inquieta en la cama, alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Apenas y había podido dormir algunas cuantas horas, su mente no había dejado de pensar en todas las posibilidades, quería encontrar una buena razón para que la ropa de su sensei estuviera en su armario, para que la hubiera visitado y llevado comida, como si fuera una cita, para que tuviera una fotografía de él llena de corazoncitos. Debía haber alguna excusa inocente para todo, sólo tenía que hablarlo, preguntarle, y entonces sabría la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo en esa extraña dimensión, quizá Naruto podría saber algo, aunque era un poco vergonzoso confesarle lo que la noche anterior había sucedido.

Se levantó un poco adormilada aún, quien quiera que fuera, tenía prisa por verla.

-¡Naruto! – era su compañero, la única persona normal en ese mundo de locos. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?

-Sí, es que todo aquí es tan diferente, siento como si no conociera a nadie más que a ti.

-Lo sé, por eso vine tan pronto como pude – Naruto la abrazó con más fuerza antes de soltarla – Es mejor que entremos –

-¿Has podido averiguar algo?, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para volver?

-No, pero Minato... quiero decir, mi padre, irá a la Torre Hokage, quizá pueda averiguar algo allí... es lo único que se me ocurre – Sakura tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Estaban sentados en el sillón, intentando asimilar que no era un sueño, ¿en qué lío se habían metido?

-Es mejor que vayas.

-No quisiera dejarte sola, no cuando no sabemos lo que puede ocurrir. Aquí nada tiene sentido.

-Estaré bien, intentaré averiguar algo por mi parte, aunque no tengo idea de cómo... ¿tú estarás bien?

-Sí, además, es la única oportunidad que tengo de estar con ellos, con mis padres – el corazón de Sakura se oprimió, claro que había pensado en lo que sería para Naruto ver a sus padres vivos, y lo más doloroso era que nada era real. Le preocupaba su compañero cuando todo terminara, si es que lograban encontrarle un fin.

-Naruto...

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan, no planeo quedarme aquí.

-No es eso- la joven se recargó en su hombro –Es que nada de esto es real, y eso no es justo para ti – Se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos. Sakura podía sentir la nostalgia en su compañero, podía sentir cómo intentaba mostrarse indiferente a que sus padres estuvieran vivos, como para no acostumbrarse a esa sensación, para no extrañarlos cuando todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Ten mucho cuidado – lo despidió en la puerta con un abrazo.

-Vendré apenas tenga noticias – Naruto la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y después se marchó decidido. Era un ninja valiente, sabía que realmente ni siquiera había considerado la idea de quedarse, era tan sacrificado que prefería hacer siempre lo correcto, aunque eso no lo hiciera feliz. Sakura lo observó alejarse y estaba a punto de meterse de nuevo y cambiarse, aún estaba en pijama, cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda, se dio la vuelta y vio a su sensei observarla con un semblante confundido, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados. La joven no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa, no espera verlo.

-¿Desde cuándo Naruto te visita a primera hora del día? – le preguntó un tanto serio.

-Yo... - el ninja la tomó de la mano y ambos se metieron a la casa.

-¿Debería preocuparme por él?

-¡¿Qué?!, no... es decir... le pedí que viniera y...

-¿Has tenido pesadillas de nuevo?- ya no parecía molesto, ahora estaba preocupado, se acercó y la abrazó, la envolvió en sus brazos y besó sus cabellera – Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea – Sakura confirmó que la ropa que estaba en su armario era la de él, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca podía reconocer con más facilidad su aroma.

-¿Creerías cualquier cosa que te dijera?

-Sí, nunca me has mentido a mí- levantó su rostro y sus ojos jade se encontraron con su oscura mirada. La joven se quedó sin aliento, veía tanto amor reflejado en él, amor y devoción por ella, la quería, quizá hasta la amaba. Un escalofrío la recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello rosado. Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar, nunca la habían visto de esa forma, nunca creyó que alguien podría verla como la veía ese hombre. Era evidente que mantenían una relación, pero ¿desde cuándo?, ¿cómo había comenzado todo?, ¿alguien más lo sabía?, no pudo seguir pensando porque Kakashi la besó, bajó su máscara como lo hizo la noche anterior y esta vez besó sus labios, no la comisura, no sus mejillas, fueron sus labios. Cerró los ojos instintivamente.

Sakura se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que respondió ese beso, sintió que su estómago se encogía de la emoción, era una sensación totalmente desconocida, era tan prohibida como adictiva. Las manos del ninja llegaron hasta su cintura y la acercó tanto a su cuerpo que la dejó sin aliento, sus manos la encerraban y se aferraban a su blusa. Era un hombre fuerte, siempre lo había sido.

No dejaba de besarla, y con el paso de los minutos, lo hacía con más fuerza, con un ritmo necesitado. La kunoichi apenas era capaz de seguirle el ritmo, apenas era capaz de respirar. Lo más grave de todo era que lo estaba disfrutando, que realmente se encontraba deseando cada segundo en que sus labios permanecían unidos. Eso no fue todo, Kakashi la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el dormitorio para recostarla sobre la cama, la miraba de forma especial, su mirada relampagueaba llena de deseo, la deseaba. La médico sentía su cuerpo en llamas, sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza, respiraba con dificultad, pero no lo detenía, ella misma no podía detenerse. Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido.

Su sensei se recostó sobre ella, de nuevo la besó con esa misma necesidad, de nuevo se acercó tanto a su cuerpo que ya no había distancia que los separara. Sus labios no se quedaron en su boca, bajó hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarla, sentía su lengua recorrer su piel, saborearla, la joven no fue capaz de reprimir algunos tímidos jadeos que salían involuntariamente de su boca, no estaba preparada para experimentar tantas sensaciones que corrían por todo su cuerpo por primera vez.

Las manos del hombre comenzaron a recorrerla, comenzaron a introducirse bajo su blusa y acariciar su vientre desnudo, subir un poco más y llegar hasta el borde de su sostén, lo sintió dudar un poco pero terminó por acariciarla sobre la tela, suaves caricias que despertaban sus sentidos, que la dejaban sin aliento y que ocasionaban que se moviera inquieta bajo el cuerpo del ninja. Seguía besando su cuello, bajando hasta donde el escote de lo permitía e incluso un poco más. Sus manos aún acariciaban su delicado pecho, pero después de un momento se detuvo, se alejó de ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos, estaba aturdida y agitada, y se encontró a sensei quitándose el chaleco jounin y la camisa ninja, hubiera dejado al descubierto su abdomen y su firme pectoral si no fuera porque aún vestía una delgada camisa elástica, aunque claro, no hacía falta que se la quitara para adivinar el trabajado cuerpo que había debajo de esa tela, era un hombre sumamente atractivo. Le robó el aliento a la joven, sus ojos recorrían a su sensei, centímetro a centímetro, era una escena que no creía que se repitiera. Tocó sus brazos, delineó sus músculos con el dedo índice, no era un hombre cualquiera, era una leyenda. Cuando levantó la vista, se dio cuenta de que él la veía con atención, parecía estarlo disfrutando.

La observó con detalle, la recorría, parecía también querer memorizar ese momento, y eso la avergonzó un poco, después de todo, aunque era evidente que mantenían una relación, ella no recordaba nada de eso, no era la misma, no pertenecía a ese mundo ¿qué tan lejos habían llegado?, era claro que ella aún era joven, quizá demasiado.

-Me vuelves jodidamente loco – le confesó derrumbando todas las inseguridades de la joven, como pudo le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, estaba segura de que su rostro estaba rojo como tomate – Me encanta cuando te sonrojas – le dijo antes de subir su blusa, batalló un poco, pero al final pudo sacarla completamente. Ahora sólo un sostén la cubría y antes de que pudiera avergonzarse de su desnudez, el ninja se recostó sobre ella y la besó con más fuerza, con más necesidad.

Las manos de Sakura se enterraron en la espalda del ninja, con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido, pero le parecía tan imposible poder controlarse. Dejó que la besara a su antojo, dejó que sus labios bajaran hasta su cuello y siguieran bajando. Besó su vientre, eso le ocasionó un poco de cosquillas, levantó su cadera y comenzó a bajar el short que había utilizado como pijama y lo sacó por completo.

Sintió un toque en la parte interior de sus muslos, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la estaba besando, sus labios y su lengua recorrían en esa piel tan sensible. Esta vez no fue suficiente morder su labio inferior, por más que lo intentó, no pudo reprimir ruidosos gemidos de placer, no podía evitar que su cuerpo se moviera inquieto, o que sus manos se aferraran a las sábanas, por un momento no parecía ser ella misma, no podía reconocerse. Sintió que sus bragas comenzaban a bajar, ya debían estar húmedas. Él era todo lo que siempre había imaginado que era, lo que todas las mujeres de la Aldea pensaban, ere incluso más apasionado de que lo que cualquiera pudiera fantasear, era cuidadoso y terriblemente dedicado a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, era un deleite verlo en la intimidad. ¿Cómo no ceder ante sus caricias?, lo tenía tan cerca, sentía su piel rozar la suya y era como si cuerpo ardiera.

Entonces el ninja se detuvo, se detuvo por completo, sus manos seguían en sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos, pero sus labios ya no tocaban su piel. Le tomó varios segundos poder calmarse, poder controlar su agitada respiración, seguía jadeando pero ahora era para intentar recuperar el aliento. Lo último fue soltar las sábanas a las que seguía aferrándose.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró al ninja el cual también parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, respiraba con dificultad y trataba de enfocarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo que tenía debajo, se veía sumamente atractivo, con su cabellera gris alborotada y rebelde como siempre. Suspiró con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior.

-Lo lamento – dijo su sensei viéndola a los ojos y recostándose sobre su pecho cubierto sólo por el sostén – Prometí que te daría tu tiempo y tu espacio, hasta que estuvieras lista, no quiero que te sientas presionada... pero es que estoy loco por ti –

Estaba recostado sobre ella, la abrazaba y parecía querer fundirse en su cuerpo, era una escena demasiado íntima, demasiado personal, estaba semidesnuda y él la tocaba con absoluta confianza. La joven aún tenía los brazos a los constados, pero terminó por abrazarlo, lo envolvió en sus brazos y se tomó la libertad de peinar su rebelde cabellera, si era la última vez que lo tenía así de cerca, lo mejor sería disfrutarlo, cuando terminara, todo parecería un sueño borroso.

¿Cómo explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos?, ¿por qué se sentía tan completa estando con un hombre con el que nunca había pensado en estar?, ¿de dónde salía toda esa tranquilidad y calma que la invadía?, jamás había imagino que pudiera sentirse así en los brazos de un hombre, mucho menos en los de su sensei.

Sakura abrazó con más fuerza al ex ANBU, él agradeció su gesto y besó su pecho, ya no con deseo, sino con ternura, la acariciaba también, hacía pequeños círculos en su vientre plano, escuchaba su respiración, tenía la guardia tan baja, como si ella tuviera tanto poder sobre él. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma y eso alteró algo en su corazón, esa sensación se incrustó en ella. ¿Cómo podía haber vivido tanto tiempo sin sentir algo así?

-Has estado muy callada- le dijo besando su cuello, eso le ocasionó cosquillas, ¿podría extrañar algo que hasta hace unos días nunca tuvo? Era absurdo -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Podrías responderme algo?, sin preguntar nada más... - la joven no quería irse de ese mundo sin saberlo.

-Haré lo que sea por ti – Kakashi la vio directo a los ojos y la joven se dio cuenta de que realmente hablaba enserio.

-¿Cómo fue que todo esto comenzó, que comenzamos nosotros? Desde el principio – el ninja pareció confundido, frunció el entrecejo y parecía que protestaría – Recuerda que no preguntarías nada más... por favor – Kakashi suspiró profundamente y terminó por asentir.

-También me gusta recordar nuestra historia, no me molesta contártela – le dio un beso en los labios, uno que ella correspondió y que duró algunos minutos – Después de que tu padre se sacrificara por la Aldea, después de que perdieras a tus padres...- su tono era cauteloso, parecía dolerle recordarle ese momento – Siempre estabas sola, eras muy tímida y apenas hablabas con alguien, no te mentías en problemas pero estabas triste todo el tiempo – la abrazó con más fuerza, se hundió en su pecho y la besó repetidamente, como para intentar ahuyentar esos malos momentos – Fue cuando me asignaron al equipo siete, fue cuando te conocí: una niña tímida, con grandes ojos jade, pero llenos de tristeza, con una melenita rosada que destacaba en todos lados y que no decía más de un par de palabras al día. La Godaime también estaba preocupada por ti, me pidió que te cuidara...

-¿Qué sucedió después? – Kakashi rio por la impaciencia de la joven.

-Al principio no me querías cerca, te escondías de mí y cada que venía a visitarte me dejabas esperando en la puerta, te negabas a dejarme entrar, decías que no necesitabas a nadie, eras tan testaruda...- su voz se llenó de melancolía – Me costó mucho acercarme a ti, había una barrera rodeándote, pero lo logré. Me costó años ganar tu confianza y entonces me dejaste entrar a tu casa, entonces me dejaste entrar en tu vida, con el paso del tiempo comenzamos a comer juntos, traía la cena, celebramos cumpleaños, y eras tú quien me esperaba después de cada misión, cuidaste de mí cuando volvía herido, te preocupaste como hacía mucho tiempo nadie lo hacía. No podría decirte cuándo comenzó todo, quizá una cosa llevó a la otra... –

Sakura se quedó en silencio, intentaba imaginar esa realidad.

-Te hiciste cargo de mí – resumió la joven– Te convertiste en mi héroe –

-Es una forma de verlo – Kakashi levantó la vista y le sonrió, la joven aún no se acostumbraba a verlo sin máscara – La verdad es que yo fui el más afortunado de los dos, el más agradecido de que la Hokage te pusiera a mi cargo – la médico le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó y terminó por depositar un corto beso en sus labios, uno se podía acostumbrar tan rápido a lo bueno, y él era de lo mejor. Era muy fácil imaginar por qué se enamoró de él, un hombre fuerte, inteligente, talentoso, por demás atractivo, y que la trataba con tanta delicadeza, tan dedicado a ella, la protegía en ambos mundos.

-¿Ahora me dirás por qué has estado tan callada?, ayer te noté distante, hoy me haces preguntas cuyas respuestas ya sabes...

-Tuve un sueño extraño – Kakashi perdonaría su primera mentira.

-¿Qué soñaste?- le preguntó acariciando su melena rosa, era una sensación tan cálida, se sentía a salvo, incluso en una dimensión desconocida.

-Soñé que eras mi sensei pero que nunca te encargaste de mí, nunca tuviste que cuidarme porque mis padres estaban vivos, entonces nada de esto sucedió, nada era real. Sólo eras mi sensei, y yo tu alumna, creo que ni siquiera era tu favorita... – la joven no pudo evitar suspirar con cierta desilusión – Me puse a pensar lo fácil que pudo haber sido no terminar como ahora, si mis padres estuvieran vivos, estoy segura de que sólo serías el encargado del equipo siete –

-Eso no lo sabes – Kakashi la observó con cierto disgusto, como si no fuera posible otra realidad más que esa – Es tan fácil enamorarse de ti, me volverías loco en cualquier situación –

-Eso sí que no puedes saberlo.

-Claro que sí, me conozco, nena – la besó con cierta necesidad, pero se separó segundos después, demasiado rápido para su gusto - ¿Y qué hiciste? –

-¿En dónde? – los besos del ninja le robaban la capacidad de pensar con claridad.

-En el sueño, ¿qué hiciste cuando te diste cuenta de que sólo era tu sensei? –

-Nada, todo parecía tan normal... así eran las cosas en mi sueño, además tú no parecías ni remotamente interesado en mí, apenas me notabas, sólo hablábamos ocasionalmente y cuando era necesario - el ex ANBU torció el gesto.

-La próxima vez que sueñes algo así, quisiera que intentaras conquistarme – Sakura sonrió incrédula ante su petición – Estoy hablando enserio, no importa lo complicado que parezca todo, o lo distinto que pueda ser, no importa si aparento que no estoy interesado en ti, o cuan despistado o indiferente actúe, si estoy con alguien más o si digo que no quiero compañía, yo sí te necesito a ti, Sakura. Sólo inténtalo, caería rendido ante el primer intento –

Antes de que la joven pudiera replicar a decir alguna otra cosa, el ninja volvió a besarla. Fue un beso apasionado y tan lleno de ternura.

-No te rindas al nosotros, nena – le dijo entre besos – Promételo, si no por ti, hazlo por mí, en ninguna otra vida sería feliz si no estás a mi lado, si no me dejas besarte y tocarte como ahora. Me volvería loco.

-Lo prometo – aceptó la joven totalmente rendida a las caricias de ese hombre.

-Te amo, Sakura.

/

Sakura y Naruto estaban sentados en unos columpios, justo como antes de que fueran llevados hasta esa extraña dimensión. Se miraron el uno al otro y observaron a su alrededor, nada parecía fuera de lugar, la Aldea lucía como siempre. Sus ojos se fueron hasta el muro Hokage y entonces se dieron cuenta de que realmente había vuelto, estaba tallado el rostro del verdadero héroe de Konoha, Minato.

-¿Todo terminó? – preguntó Naruto poniéndose de pie.

-Creo que sí – ambos estaban aturdidos, todo había parecido tan real, había dejado una pequeña y muy distinta realidad atrás, una que los había marcado de cierta forma.

Sakura se acercó a su compañero y lo abrazó con fuerza, con más de la necesaria, no olvidaba lo que él había dejado, a sus padres. Ella no le había contado de la relación que se suponía mantenía con su sensei, era mejor mantenerlo en secreto, además su amigo era quien necesitaba su apoyo, el tiempo en ese mundo le había servido para darse cuenta de lo dolorosa que podía ser la soledad.

-Lo lamento, Naruto – su rubio compañero le devolvió el abrazo, había sido una probada de algo que él siempre había deseado.

-Estoy bien, Sakura-chan, de veras – pero seguía aferrándose a su cuerpo y no la soltó hasta varios minutos más tarde, hasta que apareció Ino.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó con un tono coqueto.

-Nada de lo que estás imaginando – se separaron pero la médico tomó la mano de su compañero, debía prestarle más atención, se lo merecía – Naruto y yo iremos a cenar – de ahora en adelante, las cosas serían diferente, él no podía estar tanto tiempo solo, no era justo soportar tanta soledad.

Como Sakura prometió, cenaron juntos, se les terminó uniendo el grupo de Ino, además de Kiba y Shino, era un buen ambiente, era lo que Naruto necesitaba: compañía, rieron mucho y también bromearon, pero ninguno de los dos mencionó esa otra realidad en la que estuvieron atrapados, había momentos que era mejor conservar sólo para ellos dos, para ellos mismos.

Después de la cena, los chicos se llevaron a Naruto, parecía que se divertirían con algunos juegos "sólo para hombres", debía ser algo tonto, pero la joven dejó que se lo llevaran, ya habría tiempo para charlar sobre lo que había sucedido.

-Te veré después, Sakura-chan – se despidió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ojalá esa sensación le durara para siempre.

-¿Te irás a casa?- le preguntó Ino bostezando, no era para menos, ya era tarde.

-Sí, estoy cansada.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No, tu casa está al lado opuesto no tiene sentido que te retrases por mí – la abrazó con fuerza, le costaba admitir que la prefería de ese modo, descarada, la versión tímida y silenciosa que había de ella en la otra realidad no le había gustado para nada – Te veré mañana –

Cada una tomó su camina, la joven apresuró el paso, extrañaba a sus padres, necesitaba verlos para saber que estaban bien, que estaban a su lado y que no tendría que estar sola. También quería dejar la otra dimensión atrás, necesitaba rodearse de lo que era real, dejar de fantasear con lo que había sucedido, no tenía caso seguir pensando en eso. No sería una buena idea recordar la forma en la que se sintió en los brazos de su sensei, sus tibios y húmedos labios sobre su piel, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, esa forma tan especial en la que la veía, nada era real, ni siquiera ese "te amo".

-¿Qué haces paseando por las calles tan tarde, Sakura? – escuchar su voz la sobresaltó. Justo el hombre en el que pensaba, mejor dicho, en el que intentaba no pensar.

-Yo... estaba... iba a... es que nosotros – sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza, lo estaba recordando todo, recordaba el cúmulo de sensación que había experimentado aquella mañana, cuando estuvo entre sus brazos, dispuesta a entregarse a él - ¿Me acompañaría a mi casa, sensei? – fue lo único que se lo ocurrió, lo único que parecía tener sentido.

-Por supuesto – el ninja se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una discreta sonrisa que revolvió todas sus ideas.

Sakura siguió un impulso y lo tomó del brazo, sintió, por una fracción de segundo, que él se tensaba, pero después se relajó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Sensei...-

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura? –

-Me preguntaba- suspiró intentando pensar en lo que siguiente que diría – Mañana no hay misión, y daré un pequeño paseo por el bosque, por el antiguo campo de entrenamiento, quizá podría acompañarme... - desvió la mirada, era lo más cercano a una invitación que pudo inventar y había sonado como un completa tonta.

-Suena bien – aceptó él sin vacilar.

Sakura lo sintió acercarse un poco más, sintió su calor más cerca de su cuerpo, podría no parecer mucho, pero era algo. A la joven le habían quedado muchas dudas, había querido preguntarle mucho más al otro Kakashi, quería saber quién había dado el primer paso, quién de los dos había tenido el valor de cruzar todas las barreras que parecían separarlos, pero lo más importante era saber cómo había logrado conquistarlo, ¿qué había hecho para lograr enamorar a un ninja como él?

-Espera – Kakashi se detuvo y se apartó, pero lo que hizo, sonrojó más a la joven, se quitó el chaleco jounin y se lo colocó a la joven en los hombros – Debes tener frío – quizás no habría forma de saber qué había sucedido en aquella realidad, pero había una posibilidad de volverlo a vivir, crear otra historia, una que sí fuera real.

-Gracias – volvió a tomarlo del brazo, se acercó un poco más de lo necesario y entonces comenzaron a caminar. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, era como si una chispa de pronto se prendiera.

Quizás...

FIN


	2. SAN VALENTÍN

SAN VALENTÍN:

Sakura lleva planeando esa noche durante meses, por fin es el día de los enamorados, y Sasuke no podrá resistirse a sus encantos, tiene un plan que no puede fallar. La joven está decidida a conquistar a su compañero, pero una pequeña confusión altera el resultado completo.

-Confía en mí, frentona – le dijo Ino giñándole un ojo – Ningún hombre podría resistirse, ellos aman las tentaciones.

-Pero...

-Llevamos meses planeando todo esto, no puedes arrepentirte justo ahora ¿Quieres que Sasuke se vuelva loco por ti, sí o no?.

-Sí, ya lo he intentado todo, Ino-cerda.

-No todo, frentona – la toma del brazo y la guía a una tienda – Primero lo más importante, es un plan de una semana y cada día es importante, tienes que lucir preciosa – Ino estaba convencida de que tenía que arreglar su cabello y suavizar su piel, decía que los hombres siempre notaban ese tipo de detalles, una piel tersa y un cabello sedoso, Sakura no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero como ella ya lo había intentado todo, pues no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en Ino. Después de todo, su amiga había logrado conquistar a Sai, y eso ya era un verdadero triunfo si se consideraba lo extraño que era el ninja.

-Después iremos de compras.

-Ye tengo ropa, Ino, no entiendo por qué querría más.

-Porque no tienes la ropa adecuada. Esta semana debes lucir diferente, cada detalle cuenta y un lindo vestido nunca pasa desapercibido.

Sakura no protestó más, estaba decidida a obedecer a su amiga, todo con tal de conquistar a Sasuke. Su relación, si es que existía una, era comer juntos ocasionalmente, y casi siempre acompañados de alguien más, entrenaban una vez a la semana, pero con Naruto, casi nunca estaban verdaderamente solos y cuando eso sucedía, aunque Sasuke se comportaba de lo más amable con ella, nunca la había invitado a una verdadera cita. Así que la joven ya había tenido suficiente, tendría que hacer algo al respecto antes de que alguna otra chica intentara conquistarlo. Además, ya era tiempo de que tuviera a un hombre en su vida, era la única cuya situación sentimental era dudosa, el resto de las chicas contaban un sinfín de experiencias y ella sólo podía escuchar e imaginar cómo sería. Fantaseaba con que Sasuke la besara, no dejaba de imaginar lo que sentiría cuando la tocara. Después de todo, era una mujer, necesitaba sentir el calor de un hombre.

Como Ino dijo, después de que arreglaran su cabello y la cubrieran de mascarillas y cremas, fueron de compras. Sakura no lo había admitido, pero sentía su piel mucho más suave y su cabello se agitaba con el aire, cuando se vio en el espejo pudo notar una gran diferencia, se veía mucho más fresca, quizá después de todo, Ino sí sabía lo que hacía.

-¿Estás segura? – Sakura se observaba en el espejo.

-Por supuesto, te queda de maravilla. Te ves hermosa.

La joven lucía un vestido verde con una espalda bastante descubierta, no era muy corto, y el escote no estaba mal, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a usar vestidos, así que se sentía extraña, no estaba segura de verse bien.

-Te aseguro que cuando salgamos de aquí, no habrá hombre que no suspire al verte.

-De acuerdo, ¿y después qué?

-Hoy empieza el plan, Sakura. Después de terminar las compras, darás un paseo por la Aldea, tú sola.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué debo ir sola?

-Escúchame bien, frentona, todo este cambio no funcionará si no cambias tu actitud insegura. Debes mostrarte segura, sentirte hermosa ¿entiendes?, tienes que creértelo, disfruta de toda la atención que recibirás.

La médico suspiro y trató de sonreír, pero estaba nerviosa. No es que fuera insegura o tímida, pero estaba acostumbrada a su atuendo, y de repente estaba cambiado para conseguir la atención de un hombre, ¿qué sucedería si después de todo eso no era suficiente?, eso era lo que le preocupa, que Sasuke realmente no estuviera interesado en ella.

Cuando terminaron las compras, Sakura se sentía completamente distinta, se vio en el espejo una última vez antes de salir, tenía un vestido blanco muy veraniego, era de una tela ligera por lo que ondeaba con el viento, tenía un escote simple, nada muy provocativo, se ajustaba en su cintura y en su pecho y después se ampliaba en la falda. Su melenita estaba suelta, aún estaba un poco corta así que no podía hacer mucho, pero con el tratamiento que le habían dado, lucía mucho mejor. Se veía bien, muy bien a decir verdad.

Pero cuando Ino la dejó sola, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. De inmediato sintió algunas miradas sobre ella, algunos ninjas la veían con curiosidad y eso la inquietó un poco más, claro que se sentía halagada, pero era demasiada atención. Siguió caminando, intentando parecer segura y desinteresada, era plena tarde, tenía tiempo suficiente para encontrarse "accidentalmente" con Sasuke. Estaba tan preocupada por lo que diría, que terminó chocando con un ninja.

-¿Sakura, estás bien? – su sensei tiene entre las manos un libro, seguramente leía mientras caminaba, como siempre.

-Sí, lo lamento, sensei, estaba distraída.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? – el ninja la veía atentamente y Sakura se preguntaba a qué se debía, no tardó mucho en recordar que usaba un vestido, que se veía diferente, eso la pone más nerviosa y de cierta forma también la halaga.

-No, solo daba un paseo-

-Te ves muy bien sólo para dar un paseo.

¿Eso cree?- la joven se sonrojó un poco pero su seguridad aumentó considerablemente. Incluso dio una vuelta frente a su sensei.

-Puedes estar segura- le ninja le ofreció una sonrisa tranquila y eso fue todo lo que necesitó la joven para adquirir la seguridad que necesitaba, que un ninja como él, quizá el soltero más codiciado de toda la Hoja, le ofrezca cumplidos a ella, bueno, era un logro bastante presumible.

-Gracias, sensei.

Sakura pudo continuar con su paseo tranquilamente, por fin podía sentirse cómoda con su nueva imagen, caminaba con la frente en alto y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. El pequeño encuentro con el ex ANBU había sido bastante provechoso, la forma en la que la había visto, de los pies a la cabeza, su comentario, aunque no hubiera sido precisamente un halago, venía de un ninja que se caracterizaba por ser distraído, y si él la había notado, seguramente Sasuke quería encantado con el resultado.

Continuó con su recorrido, fingiendo estar paseando por la Aldea, como si tuviera un rumbo fijo. Batalló un poco para encontrar su objetivo, pero por fin lo vio. Él y Naruto venían del campo de entrenamiento, se veían cansados y un poco sudados. Sakura se escondió tras un árbol, alisó su vestido, peinó su cabello y se aseguró de estar perfecta, después fingió estar distraída, fingió no darse cuenta de su presencia y casi pasa de largo si no fuera por Naruto que la saludó:

-Sakura-chan – dijo plantándose frente a ella, Sasuke estaba a su lado, también se detuvo – Te ves muy bien – su amigo le ofreció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias, Naruto.

-¿Te verás con alguien? – el tono de Sasuke era indiferente, pero no dejaba de observarla. La señal que estaba esperando.

-Algo así... - mintió la joven. Sus compañeros parecieron sorprenderse con su respuesta y antes de que preguntaran algo más, se despide – Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde – abrazó a Naruto, fue un contacto fugaz y sólo le ofreció una sonrisa a Sasuke.

Se alejó caminando con un poco de prisa, cuidando cada paso que daba, procurando que su vestido ondeara con el viento suave que soplaba. Resistió la tentación de mirar hacía atrás, se moría por averiguar si Sasuke la seguía con la mirada, sentía que así era, sentía sus ojos negros sobre ella, pero no se giró ni una sola vez.

Llegó a su casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Ino ya la estaba esperando.

-Tenías razón – le dijo a su amiga abrazándola – Sasuke me preguntó si me vería con alguien, no dejaba de verme, ¡Estoy tan feliz, Ino!

-Te lo dije, ahora tienes que contármelo todo, no olvides ningún detalle –

Sakura le relató todo lo que había sucedido, se lo repitió un par de veces más hasta que Ino quedó satisfecha.

-Ahora viene la segunda etapa, no lo olvides: tienes prohibido verlo durante los siguientes dos días –

-Sé que no debo cuestionar tu método, ¿pero estás segura?, realmente parecía haberme prestado más atención, y si me deja de ver quizá se olvide lo bien que lucía.

-No lo entiendes, Sakura, tienes que dejarlo deseando verte. Si no te ve en los próximos días, se preguntará dónde te has metido, si hay alguien más, si aún te ves tan linda como el día de hoy, le darás mucho en que pensar y tendrá tiempo de extrañarte – Ino parecía tan segura de su teoría – Aun así, debes vestirte como hoy, debes lucir preciosa porque sí él pregunta por ti, alguien podría decirle: "sí, claro que la vi, tenía un vestido verde y se veía hermosa", entonces él querrá verte, pensará todo el día en cómo era el dichoso vestido verde, pero no lo olvides, no puedes verlo –

-De acuerdo, lo prometo.

-Lo volverás a ver en la fiesta de San Valentín, Sai me dijo, que Naruto le dijo, que Sasuke le dijo, que sí iría, ahí es donde retomaremos nuestro plan, la tercera parte de nuestro plan infalible.

Sakura siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Ino, se arregló todos los días, se encargó de lucir tan perfecta como podía, se ponía mascarillas durante la noche y peinaba su cabello todos lo días. Lo más importante fue huir de Sasuke, evitó todos los lugares donde podía encontrárselo, tomó otros caminos para llegar hasta su casa y se abstuvo de preguntar por él. En realidad no fue tan difícil, Sasuke nunca la había buscado antes, así que cuando se encontraban, era porque ella se encargaba de que así fuera, los visitaba mientras entrenaban o se aparecía en el mismo lugar que él. Fue un poco decepcionante que después de dos días, todo siguiera igual.

-Sasuke me preguntó por ti – le comenta Naruto mientras comen juntos – Dice que hace dos días que no te ve.

-He estado ocupada, además, él ya sabe dónde encontrarme- la joven finge no darle importancia, pero apenas puede reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción, después de todo, su presencia no le era tan indiferente a su compañero -¿Irás a la fiesta de mañana?

-Hinata quiere ir...

-Entonces supongo que allí te veré – la joven termina de comer, besa la mejilla de su compañero y se despide – Asegúrate de usar otra cosa.

-¿Qué hay de malo con la ropa que llevo puesta?

-Es San Valentín, Naruto. Shizune-san me dijo que será una fiesta especial, estoy segura de que puedes verte aún más apuesto.

La joven se despidió de su amigo y se dedicó a terminar su trabajo en el Hospital. No había dejado de pensar en la fiesta, Ino, Ten-Ten y ella comenzarían a prepararlo todo desde la mañana, irían de compras, se arreglarían el cabello, haría todas las cosas que hacen las chicas cuando les espera una noche importante. Sería emocionante, sin mencionar que sería su oportunidad para ver a Sasuke, usaría un lindo vestido que él nunca olvidaría.

...

-¿Estás lista? – le pregunta Ino. La médico aún se termina de ver en el espejo, es el vestido más provocativo que ha usado en toda su vida, y no es que sea muy corto, o muy escotado, pero es demasiado ajustado, y ella no tiene mala figura, lo que sucede es que no está acostumbrada a lucirla. Se rocía un poco de perfume, termina de arreglar su cabello, se llena de valor y entonces se gira hacia sus dos amigas que ya la están esperando.

-Lista – dice tomando el pequeño vasito de sake que tiene en una mesilla. Tenía que relajarse y disfrutar de lo que sucedería a continuación.

-Tendrás cerca de media hora, quizá un poco más si logro conseguir alguna distracción, ¿recuerdas cómo debes actuar? – estaban llegando a la fiesta, Ten- Ten se adelantó para encontrar a su pareja, Lee.

-Debo ser amable pero desinteresada, contestar sus preguntas pero no provocar una charla, acercarme accidentalmente a él pero no tocarlo... No sé si pueda hacerlo, Ino, son demasiadas cosas que debo recordar.

-Estarás bien, es la fase número cuatro, Sakura, y es muy importante que salga a la perfección – Ino la abraza, ella luce tan segura que cualquier cosa que vista, se ve hermosa – Cuando entremos, no te acerques, deja que sea él quien dé el primer paso, después te alejas y media hora después...

-Entiendo.

El plan es que Ino llevaría a Sasuke al jardín, con cualquier motivo, allí estaría ella fingiendo "tomar aire fresco", después la puerta se cerraría "accidentalmente" y entonces se quedarían completamente solos por un rato. No era el mejor de los planes, pero según Ino, no podía fallar, a los hombres les gustaba la privacidad y quizás por fin el podría demostrar su interés por la joven. Dar el primer paso.

Las jóvenes entran a la fiesta que ya ha comenzado hace poco más de una hora, en su mayoría son ninjas de la misma edad, algunos mayores con sus respectivas parejas. Todos visten bien, parece que han esperado esa noche durante semanas, las mujeres con vestidos hermosos, todas lucen tan diferentes sin el acostumbrado traje ninja que es difícil reconocerlas a primera vista.

Sakura localiza a Naruto a unos metros de distancia, está acompañado de Hinata, Sasuke y otra mujer, una ninja un poco mayor que ellos, debe venir con Sasuke. Su rubio amigo no tarda en notar su presencia y se acerca arrastrando a Hinata por todo el lugar.

-Creí que no vendrías, Sakura-chan.

-No me lo perdería por nada – cuando su compañero está acompañado de Hinata, la joven toma su distancia – Te ves muy bien, Naruto, tú también Hinata, luces realmente preciosa, Naruto es muy afortunado.

-Gracias, Sakura-san, te ves hermosa – la novia de su amigo le ofrece una tímida sonrisa y entonces Sasuke se acerca a ellos, por fin, pero no dice nada. Aunque sí la observa.

-Íbamos por un bocadillo, ¿quieres venir?

-Los veré más tarde, Naruto – le ofrece una sonrisa y se marcha caminando lentamente, como si estuviera buscando a alguien, pero la verdad está viendo el reloj, tiene media hora para rondar y luego debe ir hasta el jardín trasero. Ya conocían ese salón, no es la primera vez que están allí así que no hay riesgo de que algo pueda salir mal.

La mejor opción sería buscar a Ino, pero no quiere interrumpirla cuando está acompañada de Sai, tiene derecho a disfrutar de la noche. Camina un poco, da algunas vueltas y evita ser vista por Sasuke, sale de su campo de visión, como se supone es el plan.

-¿Viniste sola, Sakura? – su sensei está frente a ella, no tiene su atuendo ninja y es tan raro verlo de esa forma, además, desde que perdió el Sharingan en la Guerra, la máscara ya no cubre su ojo izquierdo.

-Sí, aunque no tengo pareja, no quería quedarme sola en casa cuando todos estarían aquí, divirtiéndose.

-No te había visto desde aquel día, cuando paseabas con tu vestido blanco – Kakashi la observa con cierta discreción – Le pregunté a Naruto por ti, me dijo que estabas ocupada.

-No hay mucho descanso en el Hospital – la joven se acerca más a él para no estrobar a las parejas que caminan de la mano, puede oler su fragancia – No esperaba verlo aquí, sensei.

-En realidad solo pasaba, pero te vi desde la entrada...

-Debería quedarse, podría divertirse – la joven observa el reloj, sólo faltan cinco minutos. Está por disculparse con su sensei, pero entonces las luces se apagan.

-¡Maldición! – ¿cómo se supone que encontraría el camino hasta el jardín?

-¿Estás bien, Sakura? – le pregunta su sensei tomándola de la cintura.

-Sí, pero debería buscar a Shizune, ella es la encargada y quizá necesite ayuda con la luz- se aleja del ninja, tiene que llegar al jardín.

El salón es muy grande, pero sólo tiene una entrada, para su desgracia tienen dos jardines, el delantero, que está junto a la puerta principal, y el trasero, que está del lado apuesto, así que según su cálculos, y antes de que se fuera luz, ella estaba muy cerca de su verdadero destino, sólo tenía que seguir caminando en la misma dirección, debía ser la única puerta disponible, además de los baños. Confió en que Ino podría hacer su parte del plan y llevar a Sasuke allí, así que comenzó a caminar a ciegas, chocó con varios ninjas, se disculpó tanto como pudo y trató de no desviarse. Todo estaba tan oscuro, pero ella tenía que llegar, era su oportunidad y no podría desperdiciarla.

No supo cómo, pero lo logró, sintió una puerta de madera, debía ser la del jardín, la había visto cuando entró y parecía ser la misma. Estaba abierta, como Ino había dicho, entró y sintió una corriente de aire, estaba en el lugar correcto.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? – pregunta con voz temblorosa, esperando escuchar la voz de Sasuke. Pero todo está en completo silencio, no hay nadie. Está tremendamente oscuro, es una noche sin luna ni estrellas, quizá llueva más tarde, hace frío y la joven, por orden de Ino, no ha traído un abrigo.

Sakura sólo tiene dos opciones, irse y desperdiciar una valiosa oportunidad, o quedar y esperar que Sasuke aparezca. Decide quedarse.

No pasan más de un par de minutos cuando escucha que la puerta se abre. Es Sasuke. La joven quiere decir algo, pero las palabras se le quedan atoradas en la garganta, no es tan fácil mantener la distancia cuando no hay luz, cuando hace frío. Da un par de pasos, escucha la respiración de su compañero, se supone que no debe tocarlo, así que sólo se acerca, se acerca casi tanto que siente su calor corporal.

Pero está tan nerviosa que no sabe qué decir, no se le ocurría nada ingenioso, pero tampoco quiere perder el tiempo. Sasuke nunca había sido un hombre muy paciente, así que el tiempo se le acaba.

-Tengo frío – le susurra a su compañero, aunque no lo planeó, su voz suena más sedosa. Tiene un toque distinto y que no le queda mal.

Pero no recibe respuesta, sabe que su comentario no ha sido muy ingenioso, y justamente está pensando en algo más qué decir, cuando siente algo sobre sus hombros. Sasuke le ha puesto su abrigo, es un gesto de un auténtico caballero, su corazón parece derretirse de amor.

-Gracias – en contra de todas las advertencias de Ino, la joven se acerca más al hombre y aunque al principio él no reacciona, cuando ella se refugia en su pecho, el ninja termina rodeándola por la cintura.

Sakura jamás se ha sentido tan bien, no recordaba que Sasuke fuera tan alto, pero claro, él nunca la había abrazado antes. Después de todo lo que ha hecho para conquistarlo, parece que por fin lo conseguirá, ese abrazo tiene que significar algo. No es un contacto cualquiera, es cálido e íntimo, es como debe ser. La joven se siente segura, protegida, y aunque nunca se sintió de esa forma con su compañero, ese abrazo le demuestra que él es el hombre indicado. Se hunde más en su pecho, deja que sus fuertes brazos la rodeen con delicadeza. Es así como debe sentirse pero suspira con cierto nerviosismo, es imposible no preguntarse si Sasuke por fin la besara. Es el momento adecuado para que lo haga.

De todos modos, esa noche no podría ser más perfecta, quizá después de todo ni siquiera sea necesario terminar el plan.

Entonces la luz vuelve, lo sabe porque la luz se filtra por sus párpados, pero ella ni siquiera se digna a abrir los ojos porque sigue disfrutando de esa cálida sensación.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura? – escuchar esa voz la congela. Esa no es la voz de Sasuke, pero claro que conoce ese timbre tan sereno, es el mismo que la guio durante todos los años de entrenamiento.

-¿Sensei? – se aparta del ninja y entonces lo ve, por supuesto que no es Sasuke. Siente su rostro enrojecer de vergüenza, y desvía la vista inmediatamente, él la observaba confundido. Estaba abrazando a su sensei, se había refugiando en su pecho, buscando su calor, habían estado tan cerca. Nunca había estado tan avergonzada en toda su vida – Lo lamento mucho, sensei.

Sale corriendo del jardín y no se atreve a mirar atrás, ¿qué estaba haciendo el ex ANBU en ese lugar?, ¿dónde estaba su compañero?, las respuestas llegan cuando ve a Sasuke salir del jardín trasero, donde se suponía que ella debía estar. ¡Cómo podía haberse equivocado de lugar!, pero es que sin luz había sido tan difícil guiarse por todo el salón.

-¿Sakura, qué haces aquí? – le pregunta Ino, se suponía que estarían en el jardín - Acabo de ver a Sasuke...

-Me equivoqué, Ino – le confiesa – No veía nada y terminé en el jardín equivocado. Me quedé ahí y...

-¿Y qué?

-Y esperé como una tonta – no puede decirle la verdad – Cuando la luz volvió me di cuenta de dónde estaba. Lo arruiné todo, Ino, ya es muy tarde.

-No, aún queda la última parte del plan. Todo se solucionará mañana, estoy segura que Sasuke sigue sorprendido de tu actitud, además, pude notar cómo te veía. Sólo necesita un pequeño empujón, la situación adecuada y entonces todo estará en su lugar.

Sakura asintió no muy convencida, la verdad es que no puede dejar de pensar en aquel abrazo con su sensei, se supone que debía sentir todo eso con Sasuke y sólo con él. Observa a su alrededor, y entonces se da cuenta que a unos metros, está Kakashi, parece estar hablando con alguien, pero sus miradas se encuentran por algunos segundos, los suficiente para que sus mejillas vuelvan a sonrojarse, para que todo su rostro se sienta en llamas. Él no parece ni un poco afectado con lo que acaba de suceder, incluso le ofrece una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura? – le pregunta su amiga que no entiende su reacción.

-Nada. Será mejor que me vaya, no creo que tenga otra oportunidad para hablar con Sasuke.

-Te veré mañana para continuar con el plan.

Cuando por fin sale de aquel concurrido salón, puede volver a respirar con tranquilidad. El aire fresco la relaja un poco, Ino tiene razón, aún tiene una oportunidad, aún poder conquistar a Sasuke. Mañana usaría todos sus encantos, se transformaría en una mujer atrevida y eso bastaría. Cuando su compañero notara lo encantadora que podía ser, caería rendido a sus pies.

...

Sakura observaba a su equipo entrenar, sus dos compañeros, incluido su sensei, se habían reunido para ponerse en forma, ella había declinado el ofrecimiento de Naruto para que los acompañara, tenía trabajo en el hospital y sólo se había escapado el tiempo suficiente para dejar una nota.

Sasuke y el resto, habían dejado unas pocas pertenecías tiradas en el suelo, Naruto se había quitado la camisa, al igual que Sasuke, su sensei sólo se había despojado de la camisa de manga larga, era una lucha de testosterona. La médico los observó atentamente, se movían con agilidad, en especial Naruto y Sasuke, siempre a máxima velocidad, intentando dominar al otro, mostrarse como el más fuerte, pero su sensei, él tenía un toque de elegancia en cada uno de sus movimientos, como si no tuviera que esforzarse mucho para ser espectacular, así debía verse el talento. Lo observó con más detalle, la camisa de licra negra marcaba cada uno de sus músculos en el pecho y el abdomen, además, con los brazos al descubierto, mostrando su famosa marca ANBU y el trabajo físico que durante años realizo, bueno, era una escena que cualquier mujer apreciaría. Su rebelde cabellera gris caía sobre parte de su rostro. Si saber cuándo, Sakura mordía su labio inferior y contenía la respiración. La noche anterior, ese hombre la había abrazo, ella había sentido su calor inundar su cuerpo. Aunque fuera por equivocación, había terminado en sus brazos y no cualquier mujer podría jactarse de eso, quizá si tenía otra oportunidad podría aprovecharla mejor... ¿qué estaba pensando?, estaba allí por Sasuke. Debía concentrarse.

La joven se escabulló y aprovechó que los hombres estaban distraídos para dejar una nota sobre una de las camisas, la acomodó como mejor pudo, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, no quería ser descubierta. Cuando se aseguró que estaba en su lugar, se fue corriendo de allí. Tenía mucho qué hacer, sólo disponía de unas horas para prepararlo todo. Se marchó intentando no ver atrás, no arrepentirse de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

El aire soplaba con fuerza, esperaba que la nota no terminara volando o cayera en las manos equivocadas.

Kakashi terminó de recuperar el aliento, el entrenamiento con sus antiguos alumnos era demandante, pero después de todo, era un buen ejercicio. Tenía que mantenerse en forma.

-Es una lástima que Sakura-chan no pudiera venir – comenta Naruto un tanto desilusionado.

-Sí, últimamente parece ocupada – Sasuke no parecía muy afectado por su ausencia. El ninja se preguntaba cuánto más tardarían en volverse la pareja que todos estaban esperando, seguramente sería pronto.

-Kakashi-sensei, tiene una nota en su ropa – en efecto, había un pequeño papel rosado sobre su camisa de manga larga que no tardaría en salir volando por el aire que soplaba con fuerza – Debe ser de una chica – y antes de que su alumno se adelantara y echara un vistazo a la nota, el ninja se le adelantó y tomó el dichoso papel que decía lo siguiente:

_Te espero en la biblioteca_

_8 en punto_

_Sakura_

-¿De quién es? – preguntó Sasuke intentando no mostrarse curioso. El ex ANBU observó la nota con cuidado, era de Sakura, eso era lo único seguro, pero no tenía sentido que lo citara en la biblioteca.

-Sensei, ¿de quién es la nota? – insistió Naruto un tanto desesperado.

-No es importante – se la guardó en el bolsillo – Debo irme, los veré más tarde – tomó su camisa y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

-¿Quién es la chica, Kakashi-sensei? – le preguntó Naruto en la distancia, pero el ninja se negó a responder.

Debía hablar con Sakura, ella era una gran chica, era preciosa, claro que sí, talentosa e inteligente, era su favorita en el equipo siete, cualquiera sería afortunado de tener a su lado a una mujer como ella, pero él no era el indicado. Había demasiadas diferencias entre ambos, la más marcada era la edad, sin mencionar que ella estaba enamorada de su compañero, todos lo sabían. El día anterior, cuando ella lo había abrazado, pensó que simplemente había tenido un mal día por eso había correspondido a su abrazo, pero eso había sido todo. Además, era día de San Valentín, ¿para qué querría verlo en ese día, en la noche y en la biblioteca?, No, nada tenía sentido, pero lo mejor era ir y averiguar que estaba ocurriendo.

Fue hasta su casa, se dio una ducha y comió un bocadillo antes de salir. La nota decía que lo esperaría a las ocho en punto, no faltaba mucho así que comenzó a andar. Por alguna razón no quería llegar tarde a esa cita. Estaba oscuro, el sol ya se había metido en su totalidad, pero las calles estaban llenas de parejas que caminaban tomadas de las manos, se sonreían todo el tiempo y no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos. No había planeado salir por esa razón en específico, para evitar rodearse del ambiente romántico que reinaba por todas partes.

Kakashi llegó puntual a la cita, todos los alrededores de la biblioteca estaban solitarios, era un lugar un poco apartado, atrás de la Torre Hokage y aunque en el día era un lugar concurrido, por la noche, y siendo San Valentín, no había nadie cerca. Aún tenía la nota metida en la bolsa del pantalón.

De pronto una idea le vino a la mente, la nota no era para él, era para Sasuke. Chasqueó la lengua reclamándose su torpeza, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, hacía mucho viento en la tarde, la nota debió volar hasta su ropa. Ahora debía decir qué hacer, podía regresar y entregarle la nota al verdadero dueño, pero sólo faltaban unos poco minutos para las ocho y si volvía, seguramente su alumna pensaría que la habían dejado plantada, lo mejor sería entrar y disculparse, aclarar el mal entendido. Eso haría. ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que Sakura lo había citado a él?, absurdo.

Antes de entrar se bajó la máscara y se comió el último dango que le quedaba, estaba delicioso, y estaba por terminar de comerlo y subirse la máscara cuando la puerta se abrió, el interior de la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, las cortinas estaban corridas así que no entraba ninguna clase de luz. Kakashi dio un par de pasos vacilantes, aún tenía la máscara abajo y estaba tan intrigado de lo que estaba sucediendo que no se acordó de subirla. Cuando por fin entró, no era capaz de ver ni su propia mano, escuchó que la puerta se cerró a su espalda.

-Tranquilo, soy yo – la voz de su alumna resonó en toda la habitación haciendo eco, no hacía falta ser adivino para notar que ella estaba nerviosa, él podía oírlo perfectamente – Me alegra que vinieras –

El ninja estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se debía todo el misterio, aclararle que era él y no Sasuke, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió que unas manos llegaban a su rostro. Eso lo congeló, su alumna estaba acariciando sus mejillas, de pronto recordó que no se había subido la máscara, sin mencionar que la tenía muy cerca, demasiado. Podía oler su perfume, sentir su calor. La recordó con vestido, no era momento de pensar en algo así. Pero las manos de la joven eran suaves y él nunca había sido bueno resistiendo las tentaciones. Nadie podría resistirse a una mujer tan bonita.

Sintió un toque en los labios, su alumna lo estaba besando, lo hacía con tanto cuidado y timidez que terminó por conmoverlo, fue más que eso, porque correspondió a su beso. Fue un beso demasiado inocente para él, pero no por eso menos placentero, lo estaba disfrutando mucho para ser tan prohibido. Sus labios estaban suaves y tibios, su tímida lengua acariciaba la suya, era un contacto íntimo. La tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, recorrió su espalda con lentitud, debía tener puesto algún vestido con la espalda descubierta porque pudo sentir su piel, la tela era tan delgada que apenas parecía vestida. La apretó con más fuerza, comenzaba a invadirlo una sensación muy conocida para él, algo que cualquier hombre identifica de inmediato: el deseo.

El beso se prolongó durante varios minutos, pero era momento de terminarlo, de aclarar lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo allí, tenía que hacerlo ahora que aún era consciente de la situación tan comprometida. Estaba a punto de separarse cuando las manos de su alumna lo tomaron de la camisa, esa escena lo incomodó un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a perder el control, no era lo suyo, él debía controlar cada segundo de lo que sucediera. Pero quizá una excepción no le vendría mal, además, ¿cómo podría negarse a unas manos así?, dejó que su alumna lo empujara lentamente hacia atrás, seguía besándolo, aunque con más fuerza, incluso podía sentir su húmeda lengua recorrer sus labios, ese no era un beso inocente. Era tan difícil recordar que era su alumna quien lo acorralaba, de haber sido otra mujer, no tendría autocontrol, no se detendría hasta llegar al final. No se contendría tanto.

Retrocedió hasta que terminó por chocar con algo, y antes de que pudiera averiguar que era, Sakura lo empujó ligeramente y terminó por sentarse, resultó que había chocado con una silla. Era claro que él no era el dominador de la situación, si ni siquiera podía separarse de los labios de su alumna que seguían besándolo. Lo más grave de todo, era que él mismo lo permitía porque no quería detenerse. Todo era tan placentero.

Su alumna aún seguía de pie así que el ninja podía recorrer con más facilidad su cuerpo, recorrió parte de sus piernas, ahora estaba seguro de que ella usaba un vestido, le facilitaba su trabajo, sus manos podían acariciarla con más facilidad.

Por fin Sakura se separó, la habitación se llenó de entrecortados jadeos, ambos intentaban recuperar la respiración. El ninja aún tenía las manos en las piernas de la joven, debía tranquilizarse, recuperar el control, pero la tenía tan cerca que sentía la sangre hervirle. Sus frentes estaban unidas, la respiración de la joven se estrellaba contra sus labios.

-Sak... - ni siquiera pudo pronunciar su nombre porque Sakura se sentó sobre él, sus piernas estaban alrededor de las suyas, era un gesto sugerente y en extremo estimulante. El ninja comenzaba a perderse en la excitante situación cuando su alumna de nuevo lo besó.

Era momento de que él tomara el mando, no era un simple espectador.

La tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, la joven jadeó contra sus labios, lo estaba disfrutando, ambos lo hacían. Sólo esperaba que la silla resistiera su peso, el balanceo y la fuerza que ejercían. Dejó de besar sus húmedos e hinchados labios para bajar hasta su fino cuello, no se podía ver absolutamente nada, pero él nunca había necesitado luz para guiarse. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven, estaban en su cintura, pero bajaron hasta sus piernas, hasta acariciarla por debajo de la falda del vestido, tocaba sus suaves muslos, incluso tocó la tela de las bragas. Sakura enredó las manos en su cabellera gris y lo acercó más a su cuello, gemía tímidamente y ejercía una placentera presión en su entrepierna, se presionaba en el punto exacto para excitarlo rápidamente. Una de sus manos subió por toda su espalda, la recorrió y luego fue a parar sobre el pecho de la joven, estaba cubierto por el vestido pero aún así podía sentir sus delicados senos. Los acarició con un poco de fuerza mientras seguía besando su cuello, mientras su otra mano se enredaba con las bragas. Como consecuencia obtuvo una sinfonía de gemidos provocativos que fueron por demás estimulantes para su entrepierna, el pantaloncillo ya comenzaba a estorbarle, era incómodos, pero no de una forma desagradable. Sus labios continuaron hasta sus hombros, bajó uno de los tirantes del vestido y jadeó contra su piel desnuda, de pronto quería verla, necesitaba ver su cuerpo, su piel blanca y cada centímetro de ella, desvestirla a plena luz. Pero recordar eso activó su sentido común. Era su alumna.

-Sakura, espera – dejó de besarla de golpe, no era correcto lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunta la joven rozando sus labios contra los suyos, acariciando su rostro. Era muy buena seduciendo, modulando su voz para que sonara más sensual de lo acostumbrado, de lo permitido para una jovencita como ella.

-No soy Sasuke, Sakura...

-Lo sé.

Sakura lo sabía, desde el primer contacto, reconoció su aroma, era demasiado alto para ser Sasuke, sonaba ridículo, pero incluso recordaba su calor, además cuando acarició su rostro pudo sentir parte de su máscara.

-¿Lo sabes?, pero la nota... creí que era para él – el ninja la tenía por la cintura.

-La nota era para ti – cuando lo vio entrenar, una sensación desconocida la embargó de pies a cabeza. Sintió sus pupilas dilatarse, se quedó sin aire y cuando tuvo que poner la nota... No podía dejar de pensar en su sensei, la dejó en su camisa citándolo a las ocho en la biblioteca, no estaba segura de con qué motivo, quizá solo para hablar, para quitárselo de la cabeza, para convencerse de lo ridículo que era pensar en él. Resultó que cuando él entró, sólo quería besarlo y lo hizo. Después una cosa llevó a la otra y no quería detenerse, no quería que él se detuviera. Todo era tan complicado.

-¿Para mí? – preguntó él besándola ligeramente, la tomó de las piernas y se puso de pie con ella entre sus brazos. Se acercó a la puerta, pero no para salir, sino para prender la luz – Repítelo – pidió el ninja. Ahora podían verse a la perfección, la joven examinó con cuidado su rostro sin máscara, era tremendamente atractivo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Te esperaba a ti – declaró completamente flechada por ese hombre. Habría que ser una tonta para no desear su compañía, para no ansiar estar entre sus brazos.

El ninja la observó con sus grandes ojos negros, parecía sorprendido, no lo culpaba, lo había emboscado en la biblioteca y prácticamente se le había lanzado. Podría irse y ella no lo culparía. Estaba un poco avergonzada de su comportamiento.

Kakashi la dejó en el suelo, apenas comenzaba a recuperar el aliento. Se veía sensual, con sus mejillas sonrojas y su melenita revuelta, con el tirante del vestido abajo y mostrando su hombro. Había dicho que su alumna no podría despertar su atención de esa manera, pero casi había logrado ponerlo de rodillas.

La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, se sentía fantástico tenerla cerca.

-¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? – le preguntó uniendo sus frentes y esperando que esa mujer no volviera loco en una sola noche.

-¿Algo así como si fuera una cita?

-No – dijo él cerrando los ojos y oliendo su perfume – Será una cita.

FIN


	3. EL ARTE DE LA SEDUCCIÓN

EL ARTE DE LA SEDUCCIÓN:

Sakura debe compartir la cama con Kakashi, sólo será por una noche, no esa nada del otro mundo. Afuera llueve, y debían refugiarse. Además, es su sensei, el último hombre por el que debería preocuparse, su relación siempre ha sido perfectamente profesional, como debe ser, y una noche no podría cambiar eso, ¿o sí?

Sakura termina de cambiarse de ropa, la que tiene puesta está completamente mojada, no es para menos, afuera aún sigue diluviando. La tormenta no se detendrá hasta la madrugada, si es que tienen suerte.

El equipo siete tiene una misión fuera de la Hoja, debían ir a una Aldea cerca de la Niebla, eso explicaba el clima y el frío que la joven sentía. En realidad no fue complicado, llevar un pergamino, custodiar a un ninja de interés, nada realmente exigente, pero la lluvia los ha retrasado. No les ha quedado más opción que resguardarse en una pequeña posada. Parece que su regreso a la Hoja se demorará un cerca de un día más.

La joven termina de cambiarse, enseguida su cuerpo deja de temblar, no pasará mucho hasta que consiga calentarse un poco. Sale del pequeño baño y se encuentra a su sensei de pie, le da la espalda y quizá no ha notado su presencia, no tiene puesta ninguna camisa. Sakura puede ver su espalda descubierta, puede ver los años de trabajo, tiene los músculos marcados y ni un centímetro de grasa. Termina por desviar la vista y carraspea un poco avergonzada.

Sólo están ellos dos, Naruto y Sasuke están en la habitación de al lado, en la posado sólo había dos habitaciones disponibles, ambas individuales y cuando debieron repartirse en dos grupos. Como los caballeros que eran, ofrecieron dejarle un dormitorio para ella sola y compartir uno solo ellos tres, pero hubiera sido muy injusto, además, solo sería una noche, no era la gran cosa.

-Espero que no te resfríes- le dice Kakashi ahora vestido con una camisa negra sin mangas, la responsable de cubrir su rostro.

-Estoy segura de que estaré bien – le dedica una sonrisa y cuelga su ropa en una silla para que termine de estilarse, con suerte estará sólo un poco húmeda en la mañana -¿Qué está haciendo, sensei?-

-Dormiré en el suelo, no me molesta – dice el ninja extendiendo una manta en el suelo.

-No es necesario, sensei. Compartiremos la cama.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto, si a usted no le molesta...

-No, claro que no me molesta.

No había nada de malo en compartir la cama, era su sensei, parte de su equipo. Era con quien más segura se sentía. Además, no era la primera misión que compartían, aunque sí era la primera vez que dormirían en un cuarto sólo para ellos dos, en la misma cama, en la misma pequeña cama.

-Seguramente preferirías estar con Sasuke – el comentario del ninja la sorprende y no puede evitar sonrojarse, todo mundo sabe lo que ella siente por su compañero.

-En realidad no – lo contradice con una sonrisa – Sasuke-kun no habla mucho conmigo, y pasar la noche entera juntos hubiera sido...

-¿Incómodo?

-Sí- admite la joven tendiendo la cama. No está acostumbrada a tener ese tipo de conversaciones con su sensei – Además, no creo que a Sasuke-kun le importe si pasamos un tiempo a solas –

Él no se había propuesto para acompañarla, no pareció importarle que Naruto se hubiera ofrecido como voluntario para pasar la noche, hizo un simple comentario "eso quisieras, dobe", pero fue todo, después comenzaron a discutir y entonces Kakashi tuvo que intervenir, y decidió que sería él quien la acompañaría. Sakura no puso ninguna objeción, de todos modos planeaba pedírselo.

-Sakura... -

-¿Qué? – pero no responde -¿Qué es, sensei, qué iba a decir?

-Sólo iba a decir que, ¿realmente quieres conquistarlo?

-Claro que sí, pero ya lo intenté todo.

-No lo haces de la forma correcta.

-¿A qué se refiere? – el ninja parece vacilar, se sacude la melena gris y se queda callado – Por favor, sensei.

-Bueno... las mujeres son muy buenas seduciendo – Sakura se sonroja – Realmente pueden conseguir a cualquier hombre con un solo guiño.

-No creo que sea lo mío. No sabría qué hacer o cómo actuar, aunque quisiera hacerlo.

-No es tan complicado, te acercas más de lo necesario, sonríes, un toque sutil, en tu caso no creo que necesites mucho.

Sakura observa a su sensei, está de pie y sólo los separa la cama. Ella viste unos shorts negros con su acostumbrada blusa rosada. Da algunos pasos vacilantes, camina descalza y el piso está frío. Es sólo una prueba, nada peligroso. Están solos.

-¿Así de cerca? – le pregunta cuando está a unos pasos de distancia. Se niega a verlo a los ojos.

-Más.

-¿Así? – ahora sólo un paso los separa. Kakashi termina de cerrar la distancia entre ambos. Casi se tocan, y de pronto se siente una tensión entre ambos que la sorprende. Suspira largamente y coloca las manos sobre el pecho del ninja, ese no es un toque sutil, pero sí eléctrico. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos oscuros de su sensei, instintivamente repasa su labio inferior con la lengua.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? – pregunta un tanto agitada, con voz pastosa.

-Sí- tiene un tono ronco y la observa cuidadosamente, la intimida de una manera extraña, de una forma embriagante. Es como si la desvistiera con sólo verla, como si supiera exactamente qué hacer con ella.

-¿Qué más debería hacer?

-Nada, eso debería ser suficiente para que él actúe – lo escucha suspirar – Te tomará de la cintura y con eso terminará de cerrar cualquier distancia entre ambos, seguramente no podrá controlarse y recorrerá tu espalda lentamente, querrá ver tu reacción...

-¿Cómo sería?

De pronto Sakura siente un toque en la cintura, son las manos del ninja, sus ojos se cierran automáticamente. Las caricias suben hasta su espalda y la recorren con suavidad, le ocasionan un escalofrío placentero así que suspira entrecortadamente y de ser posible se acerca más a su cuerpo. Necesita sentirlo, llenarse de su calor.

Mientras él acaricia su espalda, ella recorre su pectoral, y después se aferra a sus fuertes brazos. Le gusta tocarlo, sentir su piel cálida entre sus dedos.

De pronto siente que las manos del ninja la encierran con más fuerza, lo siente esconder su rostro entre su cuello y aunque no la besa, aún tenía puesta la máscara, es suficiente para que un gemido salga de su garganta. Enreda las manos en su cabellera gris y disfruta de las caricias. La etapa de la seducción ha quedado muy atrás, es el siguiente paso.

Las manos del ninja dejan su cintura y comienzan a bajar, bajan hasta su trasero el cual aprieta con un poco de fuerza, la pega contra su pelvis y la joven puede sentir un bulto duro chocar en su vientre.

El ninja aún tiene la máscara arriba, ni siquiera se han besado, pero no hace falta para sentir la intensidad de cada caricia. Lo escucha gemir en su cuello, eso le provoca escalofríos placenteros y no puede evitar jadear más fuerte, sus manos se aferran a la cabellera de su sensei y le imploran que no se detenga, que sus caricias no se terminen. Sube una de las piernas, y la engancha a la cadera del hombre, eso crea un toque tan íntimo que los deja sin aliento. El ninja parece agradecer ese gesto porque acaricia su pierna e incluso sube un poco su short, pero eso no es todo. Una de sus manos sube hasta tocar su pecho, sus caricias son fuertes, seguras y totalmente eróticas, dibuja pequeños círculos que la hacen vibrar de pies a cabeza. Su cabeza es un lío, es como si no pudiera pensar en nada más, ahora sólo puede sentir.

Pero de pronto todo se termina, el ninja se aleja con tanta rapidez que la joven está a punto de caer, le cuesta un poco recuperar el equilibrio.

En la habitación sólo se escuchan los jadeos de ambos, Sakura no es capaz de entender lo que está sucediendo, pero intenta recuperar el aliento. Kakashi está unos pasos alejado y le da la espalda, lo que la joven daría por tocarlo en ese momento, realmente necesita sentirlo cerca.

-Deberías intentar dormir – le dice el ninja con un tono ronco, demasiado erótico – Es lo mejor, nos espera un largo viaje de regreso – ella lo entiende, han cruzado un límite. Y menos mal que él se ha dado cuenta, porque ella no habría podido detenerse.

-Sí – responde obediente con un hilo de voz, tiene la boca seca y debe que concentrarse en cada paso que da, porque sus piernas aún tiemblan un poco.

Como puede se acuesta en la cama y se cubre con todas las mantas, no las necesita, su cuerpo parece estar en llamas, podría pasar la noche entera afuera y no sentir nada de frío. Además está profundamente avergonzada, seguramente será la noche más larga de toda su vida. No podrá volver a verlo a los ojos.

¿En qué estaba pensado?, ¿Cuándo pensó que practicar el arte de la seducción con su sensei sería inofensivo?, la verdad es que no creyó que lo conseguiría, imaginaba que se vería ridícula, que él terminaría por reírse, pero resultó algo totalmente diferente, algo mucho más peligroso. ¿Realmente lo había seducido?, era difícil creerlo, a un hombre como él.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y reprime un enorme suspiro. Está acostada del lado, le da la espalda al ninja y se concentra en escuchar el repiqueteo de la lluvia que sigue cayendo con fuerza. Se queda en la misma posición, fingiendo dormir, pero siente cuando su sensei apaga las velas, escucha un soplido y luego todo queda más oscuro; contra todo pronóstico, él se acuesta en la misma cama, a su lado pero en la orilla opuesta. Parecían un matrimonio molesto.

Sakura podía escuchar la respiración del ninja, estaba más tranquilo, pero era irregular, ocasionalmente un corto suspiro. Lo sintió moverse, se acercó un poco pero no lo suficiente para tocarla. Estaba despierto, ambos lo estaban, pero ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra.

¡Menudo embrollo en el que se habían metido!

Debería intentar dormir, se aleja un poco de la orilla y termina por acercarse al ninja, tampoco lo toca, pero ahora están muy cerca. Trata de no pensar en eso, se abraza a sí misma y se aferra a las cobijas. Suspira con fuerza y sale un sonido un tanto sugerente, así que mejor se queda en completo silencio.

De pronto siente un toque en el pie, su cuerpo se tensa automáticamente. Su sensei la está tocando, no es la gran cosa, sólo son sus pies, y seguramente se alejará y le pedirá una disculpa, pero no lo hace, se queda en la misma posición.

"Accidentalmente" Sakura mueve su pie y lo toca más, toca parte de la pierna del ninja, su piel está caliente. Espera que él rompa el contacto, eso no pasa, quizá se ha quedado dormido y no tiene idea de lo que sucede. Entonces lo escucha moverse por lo que deja de tocarla, aparta su pie aunque no se aleja, por el contrario. Lo siente en su espalda, deben estar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ahora es claro que él está despierto, eso la pone terriblemente nerviosa. Su pulso se eleva significativamente, su corazón parece retumbar en el pecho.

Vuelve a suspirar y entonces su espalda roza el pecho de su sensei, es un pequeño toque pero es suficiente para que su cuerpo despierte, es como una chispa que arde en segundos.

Por fin el ninja la toca, la abraza por la espalda y esconde el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro. La acerca a él y ella cede de inmediato, en segundos sus cuerpos están completamente unidos, el firme pectoral del ninja presiona contra su espalda, es una sensación tan placentera que ambos suspiran con fuerza. La joven se aferra a las sábanas.

Kakashi comienza a recorrer su cuerpo, al principio la acaricia con suavidad. Levanta su blusa y recorre su vientre, eso le provoca cosquillas y le sirve para tranquilizarse. Se niega a reír y muerde su labio inferior. Las manos del ninja suben, lo hace por fuera de la blusa, suben hasta encontrar su pecho y repite las mismas caricias, en pequeños círculos y los masajea, después sus manos se cierran sobre sus senos y los estruja con un poco de fuerza. Sakura ni siquiera ha notado cuándo ha comenzado a gemir, pero ya lo hace y también su sensei, sus jadeos quedan ahogados en el sonido de la tormenta.

Una de las manos del ninja deja su pecho y empieza a descender, pero no se detiene en su vientre, sigue bajando hasta su entrepierna. Toca sus muslos y sube un poco su short, la ropa nunca le había parecido tan estorbosa. Kakashi sigue recorriendo su piel, sus piernas y sus muslos, amenazando con subir un poco más, y al final lo hace. Roza su intimidad, y aunque tiene puesto el short y las bragas, sentir su mano en una parte tan sensible la hace gemir fuertemente. Su espalda se arquea y su trasero termina por chocar en la pelvis del ninja, es imposible que no sienta su miembro erecto. El ex ANBU jadea roncamente y repite la caricia, frota su mano contra su intimidad, sus dedos se hunden entre sus bragas. Sakura se mueve inquieta, nunca había experimentado tanto placer. Sólo puede concentrarse en las caricias que está recibiendo, el lugar donde las está recibiendo.

Su espalda se sigue arqueando y sigue rozando el miembro duro y erecto de su sensei, lo siente moverse en su espalda, frotarse contra su espalda al mismo ritmo en el que hunde sus dedos en ella. Ojalá no tuviera ese estorboso short.

La joven se siente húmeda, hay un calor que se extiende por todo su vientre y que baja hasta sus muslos, el ninja también acaricia su pecho, lo masajea con más fuerza, jadea contra su cuello y balancea su pelvis contra ella. Sus manos siguen tocándola, y de pronto una oleada de placer la invade, es como una descarga de adrenalina, su mente se queda en blanco y su cuerpo se sacude ligeramente. Apenas puede hacer otra cosa que jadear intentando recuperar el aire que ha perdido. Siente que el ninja se acerca más a ella, se aferra a su cuerpo y un ronco gemido sale de su garganta, lo escucha respirar con dificultad, ambos están completamente agitados.

Se quedan unos minutos en la misma posición, intentando recuperarse. Su sensei aún tiene las manos sobre ella, entre sus muslos. Sakura ni siquiera tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando él se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño. La joven cierra los ojos y suspira largamente, se acuesta boca arriba y permite que su cuerpo termine de relajarse, su frente tiene algunas perlas de sudor y su corazón se niega a latir con tranquilidad. Hubiera querido avergonzarse de lo que acababa de suceder, pero el placer que experimentó había sido tan gratificante que su cerebro aún parece adormilado. Se mordió el labio inferior, lo mejor sería cambiarse el short y las bragas, seguramente su sensei estaba haciendo lo mismo. Pero apenas tenía fuerza para respirar, estaba agotada.

Escucha que el ninja sale del baño y sin rodeos se acuesta junto a ella, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. La joven agradece su gesto, es justo lo que necesitaba. Se acera a él y se refugia en su pecho cubierto por la camisa elástica, de inmediato la rodea con los brazos y la acerca al calor de su cuerpo, ninguno dice nada, no es necesario; las palabras están demás después lo que ha sucedido. Sakura monta una de sus piernas sobre la cadera del ninja y se hunde entre su cuerpo y la cama. Debió quedarse dormida en cuestión de minutos, porque es lo último que recuerda.

La médico despierta perezosamente, está boca arriba; bosteza y siente una presión sobre su vientre, sabe perfectamente a qué se debe. La mano de Kakashi descansa a la altura de su ombligo, su rostro está escondido entre su cuello y su melenita rosada, es una sensación de lo más cálida. Es imposible que olvide lo que sucedió durante la noche, no podrá sacarlo de su cabeza nunca. Se sonroja un poco, en parte por que ahora con los primeros rayos del sol, es como si todo hubiera formado parte de un sueño erótico o algo así, y, por otra parte, es como si su cuerpo aún recordara el placer que sintió.

Sakura hubiera querido tener tiempo para pensar en lo que debería hacer, la forma correcta de afrontar lo que sucedería, pero alguien golpea la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan!, es hora de irnos – grita Naruto intentado abrir la puerta, para su fortuna está cerrada.

-¡Joder! – exclama el ex ANBU a su lado y se levanta como un rayo de la cama – Me quedé dormido- es más que evidente. En seguida comienza a recoger su ropa del suelo, busca su banda ninja y sus sandalias.

La joven se sienta en la cama y se estira con cierta flojera pensando en lo importuno de su compañero. Sopla para apartar un mechón de pelo rosado que ha caído sobre su rostro.

-Vamos, preciosa – dice Kakashi acercándose a ella. La toma por el mentón y acaricia su labio inferior con el pulgar.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? – pregunta su compañero desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿Y por qué está cerrado?.

-Ya vamos, Naruto – grita Sakura que comienza a levantarse. Se viste tan rápido como puede, prepara sus cosas y se asegura de no olvidar nada.

Ella y el ninja se dedican miradas furtivas todo el tiempo, no dicen nada más, pero tampoco es una situación incómoda. Ambos estaban más que de acuerdo en lo que sucedió, así que no hay reclamos. La cama destendida y las sábanas revueltas son un recuerdo bastante latente, ninguno de los dos deja de ver los rastros de la noche anterior, es casi como volver a revivirlo todo. Hay un ambiente tan raro entre ellos, lleno de complicidad, algo que nunca antes habían compartido.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – le pregunta su rubio amigo cuando por fin salen y se dirigen a la recepción para agradecerle al dueño de la posada por su hospitalidad.

-Me quedé dormida, Naruto – sus compañeros la observaron con curiosidad, ella jamás se había quedado dormida – Supongo que fue la lluvia.

-Tuviste suerte de poder dormir, yo apenas pude hacerlo con este _dobe_ roncando – por primera vez, Sasuke se queja en voz alta.

-¡¿Qué?!, si eras tú quien roncaba – se defiende el implicado – Para la próxima, yo dormiré con Sakura-chan.

-Eso quisieras, ¿no?, _dobe._

La joven bosteza desinteresadamente y estira los brazos, tiene que desperezarse lo antes posible. Su vista viaja de un lado a otro, observa la posada y sus ojos jade terminan por posarse en su sensei, el ninja aún habla con el hombre, tiene una posición relaja, la típica en él. Está recargado en la recepción, tamborilea los dedos sobre la madera y Sakura presta atención a esa simple acción, son los mismos dedos que la tocaron la noche anterior, que acariciaron su cuerpo y las responsables del inmenso placer que experimentó. Su piel se eriza cuando el ninja mete las manos en los bolsillos, tan cerca de su entrepierna, sus ojos se concentran en su sólo punto y sin darse cuenta ya está conteniendo la respiración.

Sakura se aleja de la discusión que mantienen sus dos compañeros, aunque ella quisiera, no podría calmarlos. Son demasiado testarudos y nunca la escuchan cuando están empeñados en defender su opinión. La joven los deja discutiendo y se acerca al ninja sin vacilar, como si estuviera hipnotizada.

-¿Todo está listo, sensei? – lo toma del brazo.

-Sí – contesta con una sonrisa peculiar y observando su mano que lo toca, ese podría ser un toque inocente, pero no lo es – El clima aún no mejora, el dueño de la posada asegura que seguirá lloviendo...

-Espero que más adelante haya otra posada, no hay prisa por volver, ¿o sí?

-No – se acerca un paso más a ella, una distancia que aún no es comprometedora – Además, tomé la precaución de preguntar y resulta que hay otra posada a un día de distancia, en caso de que el clima no mejore.

-¿Ya nos vamos? – pregunta Naruto desde la distancia, él y su compañero los observan con curiosidad e intentan escuchar los susurros de ambos -¿De qué tanto hablan?

-Nada importante – responde el ninja, pero sólo la ve a ella – Después de ti – pone la mano en su cintura y la empuja ligeramente hacia enfrente.

-Tengo un poco frío – susurra abrazándose a sí misma.

-Sé que cómo puedo quitártelo.

FIN


End file.
